Little moments
by casfics
Summary: One-shot. Typical evening in the lives of Lily and Iain, who have a son together.


'Careful, Iain.' Lily looked over, from the kitchen.

'I always am.' He replied. She gave him a frown, and with a raise of an eyebrow, turned back round. She couldn't help but smile as she chopped the carrots, hearing relentless giggles and squeals from behind her.

'The tickle monster's going to get you Max...' Iain said, voice rising.

'Eee!'

Lily turned around as she heard the pattering footsteps. She bent down to pick the toddler up. 'You're safe with mummy, angel.' Lily reassured, giving Iain a warning look with her eyes. Iain smiled.

'Scary, Chuckles.' He muttered under his breath.

'Not too much sillying about, okay? We don't want you being sick, little man.' Lily smiled at her son, eyes full of love. She glanced over at Iain, who was watching them with a smile. Max erupted into a yawn, his little mouth widening and eyes scrunching in the cutest way.

'Perhaps daddy might read a story or two.' She looked at Iain, who took the cue and peeled the toddler off his mum. He whimpered in protest.

'Mama no!' He said, indignantly.

'Night night, my love.' She blew him a kiss. 'Blow kisses to mummy?' Iain said, voice gentle. Max just nestled his head into his shoulder, clearly exhausted. '

Bless him. He'll be spark out in no time, I reckon. You okay with tea?' Iain asked. Lily just nodded with a smile, before turning back round to the work surface.

'And... Mr Turtle decided he would never, ever...' Iain paused when he saw his son's eyes flutter close. 'Go to the zoo again.' He finished, with a whisper, and closed the book.

He leaned to put it back on the shelf, and gently rose out the rocking chair. He placed a kiss on his son's head, and lowered him down into the cot. 'Night night, my boy.' He couldn't help but smile.

As he went to dim the lamp, the love he felt hit him. He eyed up the photo frame on the cabinet beside - the day their son was born. This was his little family and he'd done nothing to deserve it all. With a slight hesitation, he lingered in the doorway. He winced as he stood awkwardly on a floorboard that creaked, but he could make out his son's tiny body continue to rise and fall at the same, steady pattern it had a couple of minutes before. He felt a wave of relief. Since a few weeks after his first birthday, Max had been an awkward sleeper. Iain didn't want to disturb him now, especially since Lily was downstairs cooking for their well-deserved date night.

He tiptoed to crouch beside the cot, and stuck his finger through the gap in the wooden bars. The baby involuntarily clutched it, squeezing hard. Iain felt an ache in his chest. A tiny person, half him, half the woman he loved. It was the most routine, simple evening ever, yet it was priceless and he valued all the little moments.

'Hey, little guy. I sometimes don't know what to say, how to, you know, word things. That's okay with you, because you don't understand most words just yet. I just want you to know that... daddy loves you. So much. You've turned our worlds around for the best reason. Yes, mummy is tired, and she's downstairs cooking. She hasn't slept in several days, she's got no makeup on and her hair's scraped back. I'm long overdue a shave, and probably a shower too. I smell of your dinner. But, we wouldn't have it any other way.' Iain whispered. He smiled to himself softly.

Lily was standing around in the kitchen. The dinner was in the oven, lasagne, Iain's choice. It had all gone quiet upstairs. She decided to check on them - she often didn't trust Iain to put their son to bed whenever she could do it instead. It wasn't that he wasn't capable, it was more the fact that he had tendencies to be silly, and she had precise ways of doing things. She would read a story, play calming music, maybe sing a lullaby. Iain was more likely to tickle their son to the point of exhaustion, and whilst it wasn't always a bad thing, she sometimes felt concerned they didn't see eye to eye on issues. As she tiptoed up the stairs, she heard Iain's hushed tone. She stood behind the doorframe to listen, then peeped in. Realising Iain had his back to the door, she decided to stay watching.

'And... don't tell your mummy this... but I love you with every single bit of me. As much as your mummy. Maybe a tiny bit more. She would say the same though. And your mummy, she is amazing. You're going to grow up and see that someday. She saves lives, and although she's often busy, there is nothing more heroic than that. I'm getting all emotional now. I just wanted you to know, Max. We love you. Sleep tight.' Iain whispered, then turned to stand.

Lily couldn't help but smile and smile. She hovered, and made her way downstairs. When Iain came down, she just smiled. 'Something smells nice.' He said.

'You were a long time. Did he go down okay?' She poured the wine.

'Uh, yeah. I just got thinking.' Iain said, with a small smile.

'Thinking?' Lily quizzed. 'About?'

'Wouldn't you like to know.' He smiled.


End file.
